


lust drunk

by baonana



Category: NCT
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Na Jaemin, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fingering, Group Sex, M/M, Mark Lee/Lee Donghyuck - Freeform, Orgy, Top Lee Jeno, Wong Yukhei/Huang Renjun - Freeform, ass eating, group sex with consent, jaemin makes everyone horny, nomin-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baonana/pseuds/baonana
Summary: Jaemin is tired of fifth-wheeling his friends and their boyfriends. But this time, they promised him he won't be left alone.orJaemin gets invited to a group sex by his best friends Donghyuck and Renjun, and their boyfriends Mark and Yukhei, along with his new friend Jeno.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 224





	lust drunk

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i know, another drunk fic. how i managed to write up to 4k? i don't know.
> 
> this is supposed to be posted on nana's birthday but i finished early and i always have to post it immediately before i change my mind, so here it is :c
> 
> (this is not proofread! sorry for any mistakes!)

  
  


“Come on Jaem, it’ll be fun!”

Although Jaemin was already dressed up, he had second thoughts on coming to the club. He knows he’ll only end up fifth-wheeling his friends and to be honest, he’s getting tired of it.

He stood in front of the full length mirror. His outfit doesn’t look bad. Just a simple pair of black jeans that has slits right under his ass, a tight white shirt, and a windbreaker because he feels a bit conscious. The two did a good job in his makeup too, but he doesn’t really want to be stuck between two pairs of face-eating humans. 

“Guys, I’m not really feeling it right now.”

“Oh babe,” Donghyuck whined, dragging the last syllable with a pout. “We promise we won’t leave you alone. Mark and Yukhei will just accompany us and!” He wrapped an arm around Jaemin’s shoulders and whispered, “They’re bringing a friend.”

“Okay? And?”

“Then you won’t be lonely! Maybe you can be friends too and who knows, maybe he’s your future boyfriend.” Renjun nudged him and wiggled his eyebrows.

Jaemin pondered for a moment, then shook his head. “Ugh no I’m not really feeling it. And I’m not looking for a boyfriend or whatever.”

“Nuh uh! You thought about it.” Donghyuck leaned his head on Jaemin’s shoulder and looked at him through the mirror with puppy eyes. “Please? Just one last time. If you two don’t hit it off, I promise we won’t force you to hangout with Mark and Yukhei anymore. Just the three of us next time, okay?”

Jaemin stared at his best friends who were looking back at him with hopeful eyes. He sighed and nodded his head, finally agreeing.

“Fine. But this is the last time! No more making me fifth-wheel you disgusting couples. And I better get dick tonight!”

“Yes yes we promise~ because the next time you’re coming with us, you’ll be bringing your own boyfriend.” Renjun winked at him and pulled his and Donghyuck’s arms towards the door.

“Now let’s go get some dicks!”

-

Once they got inside the club, they walked to their usual booth where Mark and Yukhei were already seated. It was only the two of them there, which made Jaemin a bit disappointed. He tried not to show it, but Donghyuck noticed and raised an eyebrow at Mark.

“Uh hey guys! Take a seat. Our friend just went to the restroom. He’ll be back in a— oh there he is!”

As his best friends made their way to sit beside their partners, a man with unstyled jet black hair and a black long sleeved button up, sleeves rolled up the elbows and shirt unbuttoned halfway, walked towards their table. Jaemin was stunned when the guy turned at him and smiled.

Mark stood up and slinged an arm around Jeno. “This is Jeno, Yukhei and I’s fratmate. Jeno, this is Donghyuck, my boyfriend.”

They exchanged smiles and moved on to introduce Renjun, and then Jaemin.

“That’s Jaemin, Hyuckie and Renjun’s best friend.”

Jaemin sucked in a breath when he heard his name and gave the guy a tight lipped smile. Jeno offered his hand and said, “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

The group settled in the half-circle couch with Mark, Donghyuck, Renjun, Yukhei, Jaemin, and Jeno seated respectively.

“Let’s order some drinks, shall we?”

The couples decided on their drinks and went back on their own world. Jaemin looked around while his best friends look like they’re about to sit on their boyfriend’s lap and oh— Hyuck just did.

Jaemin looked away and came face to face with Jeno who was quietly observing him.

“O-Oh.” Jaemin stuttered and turned his gaze towards the dance floor.

He heard Jeno chuckle and shift in his seat, moving closer to Jaemin, resting his elbows on the table and blocking Jaemin’s view.

“So, you’re Jaemin.” Jeno looked at him. Jaemin took the opportunity to look at his features and realized that he is seated with a  _ god _ . Chiseled jawline, luscious lips, pretty eyes, defined cheekbones, a mole under his right eye that somehow makes his face more perfect. On top of that, he looks ripped and strong and just— hot.

“Yeah.” Jaemin answered and tore his gaze away, looking at the drinks being set on the table. 

“Mhm. What brings you here?”

“My best friends dragged me here. I didn’t want to come since I always end up fifth-wheeling them, but they promised this would be the last time.”

“Ah. It would be a shame if this is your last.”

Confused, he looked at Jeno who had a small frown but with smiling eyes.

“Why is that?”

“Then I wouldn’t get to see you again.”

Jaemin blushed at the statement.

“Uhm. How about you? Why are you here?”

Jeno grabbed a shot glass and drank it without even wincing. “Mark told me they’re bringing a pretty friend. Didn’t know they would be this gorgeous.”

“Are you always this flirty?”

“Who said I’m talking about you?”

Jaemin deflated and any hopes of this hot guy liking him disappeared.

He heard Jeno chuckle. “I’m just kidding. Sorry. You really are gorgeous. Would you like to tell me about yourself?”

The two of them started talking about random things after some basic introduction while drinking at the same time. Surprisingly, Jaemin found out that Jeno has been single for a few months now. It wasn’t that the boy didn’t want to be in a relationship, he just wasn’t interested in anyone (until now it seems).

They were the complete opposite in terms of preference. Jeno likes dark outfits while Jaemin likes bright colors. Jeno prefers cats over dogs.

But aside from that, they also had their similarities. They’re both passionate and competent. Jaemin studies photography really well and dreams of becoming big in the industry. Jeno has dreams of bringing people’s dream homes into reality. (Jaemin thinks it’s sexy how he has a great body, is a gentleman, and smart.  _ Perfection _ .)

None of them realized how it’s been one and a half hours already until they heard an obviously drunk Renjun whine because Yukhei won’t join him on the dance floor.

“We won’t be seeing each other for another week and this is how you treat me?!” Renjun stood up and squeezed through the other couple who was busy eating each other’s faces.

“Junnie wait!” Jaemin excused himself and followed Renjun to the dance floor. He decided to join him instead of leaving him alone like his boyfriend did.

On the other hand, Jeno stared at the petite boy gracefully dancing with his best friend. He looked so pretty under the neon lights with his windbreaker hanging on his elbows. And oh, the slits on his jeans didn’t go unnoticed when Jaemin walked in front of him.

“Told you he’s hot.” A voice whispered in his ear and Jeno saw Yukhei grinning lazily at him.

“Yeah. But he’s also a sweetheart, so I don’t know if he’ll reject the offer or not.”

Donghyuck turned to Jeno and smirked.

“Oh trust me, he will. He might look like an angel but he’s been thrown into hell for the sin of being too horny. If he doesn’t want to, then we won’t force him to join. But  _ we _ are pushing through with it. No take backs!”

-

Renjun and Jaemin groggily walked back to their booth. Renjun looked like he sobered up a little, but they still drank a few more shots when they arrived.

They went back to their seats and Jaemin almost threw himself on Jeno’s side.

“I’m so tiredddd” Jaemin mumbled. He clinged on Jeno’s left arm and pressed his face on his bicep and rested his left leg over Jeno’s.

Jeno couldn’t help but place a hand on Jaemin’s slim thigh on top of his and gave it a light squeeze, making the latter let out a soft moan.

“Jeno, you’re so strongg. I can feel your muscles flexing on my cheek.” He said and pressed his cheek further on his bicep.

Hearing Jaemin’s compliments made him feel hotter. Jeno looked at the two pairs and saw them nod and stand up.

“Let’s continue the party at my place! Why don’t we all have a sleepover as well? How does that sound?” Yukhei said.

“Oh, I like sleepovers!” Jaemin exclaimed like a happy child. “Come on Jeno, it will be fun!”

The group walked to Mark’s car and made themselves fit in the backseat. Thankfully, they managed to sit comfortably because of Renjun’s small figure who decided to sit on his boyfriend’s lap.

-

The drive to Yukhei’s house is only a good twenty minute ride considering it’s already past 1am. They arrived in no time with a few bumps on the road like Donghyuck palming Mark who was driving, Renjun choke-holding him from the back, and Yukhei pulling him back. Jaemin was quietly cuddling on Jeno’s chest with the latter having an arm wrapped around his middle.

Mark parked in front of the main entrance to Yukhei’s house and everybody got out of the car and into the living room.

“Make yourselves at home. I’ll go grab more drinks.”

The rest of them scattered to the seats. Still tipsy, Jaemin curled up on one end of the couch and rested his head on the arm rest. Jeno sat beside him and with Jaemin’s position, he was sitting next to his ass and he could clearly see the openings that revealed his soft skin. It made Jeno inhale deeply, but he couldn’t tear his gaze away.

Yukhei came back with five bottles of soju and peach juice. The coffee table was set aside and the two couples sat on the carpet instead, while Jaemin and Jeno stayed on the couch with the former finally sitting up and drinking juice.

They chattered as they took shot after shot, laughing and bickering about anything they can think of.

Suddenly, Renjun stood up and asked Jaemin to come with him to the kitchen.

Renjun looked at him with half lidded but serious eyes. “Nana, I’m going to go straight to the point, okay?”

Even though he’s dizzy, Jaemin nodded.

“Hyuckie and I have been thinking about this for some time now but,” Renjun paused, seemingly nervous. “Would you like to join us in a group sex?”

Jaemin stared blankly at him, wondering if he’s hearing it right or the alcohol taking over his system.

“Us… as in?”

“Yeah. Me, Yukhei, Mark, Hyuck, and Jeno.”

It was quite difficult to process. He wished they told him sooner so he could have prepared for an answer before coming with them.

But he would be lying if he said he doesn’t want to. It’s his conscience that’s holding him back.

As if Renjun read his mind, he spoke again.

“You don’t have to worry about us being jealous or mad. Like I said, we’ve thought and talked about this for some time and knew we all wanted this. But it’s perfectly fine if you don’t want to. We respect that and you can use Yukhei’s room to rest.”

“I- I don’t know what to say..” Jaemin knew Hyuck was very open on sexual activities considering they have sex from time to time. But he didn’t know it was to this extent, plus Renjun who had always been timid with this topic was up for it too.

Renjun gave him a small smile and held his hand. “Then I’ll lead you to Yukhei’s room—”

“No.”

“Hmm?” Confused, Renjun raised an eyebrow at him.

“I um, I’ll stay.”

“Oh. Are you sure? Is it a yes then?”

“I don’t know yet. But I’ll stay while I decide…?” Jaemin’s heart was already pounding at the thought of watching his best friends and their partners have sex, what more if he joins them along with Jeno?

  
  


The two walked back to the living room to see that the carpet has been cleared and Donghyuck is practically sitting on Mark’s lap and ready to start.

“What took you guys so long~” The tan sluggishly said. “Nana babe come join us!”

Mark and Yukhei also turned their heads expectantly at Jaemin. Jaemin awkwardly walked to his seat beside Jeno and hugged his knees.

“He’ll decide later. How about you Jeno?”

“Can I stay with him for now?”

“Whatever. I can’t wait any longer.” Donghyuck said. He’s not mad, just impatient so he immediately pounces on Mark for a heated kiss. Renjun wasted no time and undressed himself and Yukhei while also making out.

Also feeling impatient, Jeno checked on Jaemin to see how he was doing. When he turned to look at him, Jaemin was subtly shifting in his seat. He has one hand above his crotch and biting the other as he watched his friends get heated in front of him.

Mark flipped his and Donghyuck’s position and is now hovering above him. Their clothes are long gone so Mark freely left traces of hickeys as he went down to his plush thighs and diving in between them.

Donghyuck has always been loud. But he’s definitely louder when he’s horny and drunk. He moans out of pleasure while Mark shamelessly eats him out.

At the same time, Renjun was also moaning out of pleasure and pain as Yukhei’s huge hands made his ass cheeks red.

Jaemin breathed heavily. All the sounds rang in his ear like they were inviting him. He looked beside him and saw Jeno calmly sitting with his arms crossed but when he looked down, his hard cock was already visible in his jeans as if wanting to be freed.

He licked his lips and made his decision.

To subtly signal Jeno that he wants in, he slowly placed his hand on Jeno’s left thigh without looking at him.

Jeno flinched at the touch and peered at Jaemin.

“What is it, princess?”

The other didn’t give an answer. Instead, he let out a whine because of the pet name. Jeno moved closer and gently held Jaemin’s chin to turn it towards him. His eyes are glossy and pleading and Jeno just wants to kiss and  _ fuck _ him right there. But he wanted to go at Jaemin's pace, so he asked again.

“Would you like to kiss first?”

Jaemin nodded and Jeno took no time to lean in for a soft kiss. Not long after, it was Jaemin who deepened it. Without breaking the kiss, he lifted and positioned himself in Jeno’s lap with his knees on either side of his hips.

Their hands roamed each other’s bodies as they grind their clothed cocks for friction. Jeno’s hands palmed Jaemin’s ass and played with the exposed skin there and slipped his two fingers in to feel more of the soft flesh.

As they made out, the other four was now in the middle of steamy sex. Mark was fucking Donghyuck who is laid flat on the floor with Renjun sitting on his chest and feeding him his cock, while Yukhei kneeled in front of Renjun fucking his face.

Mark glanced at the two on the couch who were getting undressed. He started hammering on Donghyuck faster when he saw Jaemin naked and his petite figure being gripped by Jeno’s big hands. He now knew why Hyuck and Renjun went to the extent of asking them if they can sometimes fuck with Jaemin, and why they wanted to bring him to their group sex.

Jaemin gaped at the sight of Jeno’s dick next to his. He had seen longer ones, but Jeno was both thick and long and so desperately needed to be in Jaemin’s mouth.

Feeling a lot hotter, Jaemin slid down and kneeled between Jeno’s thighs, giving his balls a few licks with one hand stroking his cock. Jeno fisted his own hair and Jaemin watched his muscles flex.

Jaemin’s breath hitched. He loved seeing Jeno’s face contort with pleasure and hearing his groans thrilled him more knowing it was because of him, so he took the next step and licked his tip before slowly swallowing him until it hit his throat. The part he couldn’t reach was wrapped with his warm hands, stroking it in sync with his mouth bobbing on the hard cock. He eagerly tapped it on his tongue as well, loving the feeling of the heavy flesh on it.

“Fuck baby you’re so good at this.”

Jeno’s mouth gaped at the sensation he’s getting. His cock was wet with saliva and precum that it created dirty, slurping sounds.

Just a few minutes later, he saw Yukhei stand and make his way to the couch, standing beside Jaemin who was busy sucking Jeno.

Yukhei took one of Jaemin’s hands and put it on his thick girth. The latter was surprised and was hesitant at first, so Yukhei guided his hand to rub his cock and basically fucking Jaemin’s hand while his other hand went down to caress his ass.

“I’ve been wanting to fuck you Jaemin, do you know that? You’re so fucking pretty like this.” Yukhei groaned and gave his ass a sharp slap.

Jeno, in all honesty, was feeling jealous and possessive, but he held himself back knowing what he agreed on. 

The other three watched the scene in front of them. Renjun had just finished releasing in Hyuck’s mouth and Mark kept himself from cumming just yet.

Renjun crawled to the trio on the couch and behind Jaemin, crouching down to lick his friend’s hole which made the latter quiver a little.

Mark and Donghyuck followed with Mark positioning beside Renjun and leaving hickeys on Jaemin’s cheeks, while Hyuck sat on the other side of Jeno and started sloppily kissing him.

The living room stink with sex and lust. Filthy sounds echoed in the large space even when the group was cramped in one couch.

Renjun pulled away once Jaemin’s hole was covered with spit and Mark was ready to enter him when Jeno stopped him.

“Hey.” Jeno said with a low voice. “I get to fuck him first.”

Mark moved back, not wanting to upset his friend.

Jeno pushed Jaemin’s head away and eyed his glistening lips. There was an urge to kiss and lick his lips, so he did. He lapped on Jaemin’s mouth before standing up and pulling Jaemin with him.

He made Jaemin bend over the back pillows, knees rested on the seats because he might have been hurting even with the carpet to protect him.

Admiring his back side, Jeno caressed his soft ass and ran his fingers in his crack. Jaemin shuddered and yelped when he felt two fingers enter him. At the same time, Mark stopped in front of him while jerking off. He looked up and saw Mark staring at him hungrily.

“Open your mouth for Markie.” He looked to his side where Donghyuck was grinning at him. His cheeks are flushed red, indicating that he is still tipsy from the alcohol.

Donghyuck can see the confusion in Jaemin’s eyes, so he said, “Don’t worry about me Nana. We’ve talked about this long ago and I know how much you make Markie horny.”

“You make  _ all _ of us horny.” Mark chimed in.

“Mhm. Now, won’t you be a good boy for us?”

Jaemin turned his head back in front and looked at Mark’s hard cock. It wasn’t as big as Jeno’s, but would definitely stretch his mouth good.

He then opened his mouth, permitting Mark to enter it. Mark happily complied and slid his cock in one go, making Jaemin gag. But his gagging seemed to rile him more, so Mark continued to thrust his hips and fucked Jaemin’s throat.

“What the fuck Nana, you feel so good around my cock. No wonder Hyuck wouldn’t stop fucking you.”

Jaemin was so busy trying to relax his throat that he didn’t feel Jeno’s fingers pulling out until he felt his tip prodding on his entrance. He gasped as Jeno roughly thrusted in and fucked him mercilessly, and accidentally bit on Mark’s cock.

“Ah shit. D-Do it again.” Mark pleaded. Jaemin carefully gnawed on Mark’s cock, making the latter hiss in pain and satisfaction. “Just like that. So good.”

Donghyuck changed his place to the other side of Jaemin where Yukhei and Renjun were. The smaller was riding his boyfriend’s penis. Not wanting to be left out, he placed himself in between them, knees on either side of Yukhei and his ass on his face. Hyuck took his and Renjun’s cock in his hands and jerked them off as Yukhei ate him from behind.

“You like this Junnie? Watching your best friend get eaten out while your fucking yourself on his cock?”

Renjun moaned loudly as he slammed himself harder. His ass was already painted red and purple from Yukhei’s spanks, and it hurts to even move but he was too out of it to even feel.

  
  


Jeno pulled himself out and gazed at Jaemin’s clenching hole before sitting on the couch and signalling Jaemin to ride him, while Mark moved to the other side to join them.

Jaemin slowly sank on Jeno’s shaft and leaned on him for support. Jeno played with his nipples as he left marks all over his neck and chest.

Suddenly, as Jaemin rocked his hips on Jeno, he felt Mark aligning his cock in his hole. This wouldn’t be the first time he would get double penetrated, but he still felt nervous, which Jeno seemed to pick up so he rubbed circles on his back to soothe him and stopped his movements.

Mark decided to test using his fingers first. He slipped one finger in, squeezing his way in and felt how tight he was. Then he added a second finger to stretch him further. Jaemin dropped his head on the crook of Jeno’s neck and whimpered.

“Hey, are you sure you can handle this? We won’t do it if you can’t.” Mark worriedly asked. Renjun, who has been worned out from cumming multiple times, patted Jaemin’s head from the side.

“N-No. Please… I can handle it. Just please fuck me.” Jaemin mumbled on Jeno’s skin.

Mark took that as a sign to finally align his cock on top of Jeno’s and carefully inserted himself. He watched his tip almost turn white while trying to fit in, but he managed to do so when Jeno told Jaemin to relax his hole.

Finally managing to fully enter, Mark breathed heavily. His hair was dripping with sweat and he felt hot all over caused by the tightness around his cock. Jaemin felt so full with two big shafts stretching his pathetic hole and it felt so good and weak that he couldn’t lift his hips anymore.

Jeno was the first one to move. He moved his hips to test if Jaemin was okay with it and when he got a tiny moan as a response, he sped up along with Mark snapping his hips.

Donghyuck joined them and spat on their cocks to lubricate it. Renjun was now resting on his boyfriend’s chest, unsurprisingly the first one to get exhausted. Yukhei lazily admired Hyuck’s supple thighs and plump ass on the side, not wanting to bother the tired Renjun laying on top of him.

“You’re doing so great Markie. Is Nana’s ass as good as you expected it to be?” Donghyuck smirked at Mark.

“Better. I’d still choose yours though.”

“You better.” He pulled himself up and kissed Mark hot on the mouth.

Jeno continued to fuck Jaemin. He can feel the petite’s leaking cock on his abdomen, so he sneaked his hand between them to help him get off.

“Jeno.” Jaemin breathed out. He can feel his breathy moans on his neck and his chest vibrating on his.

“Wanna cum. Please.”

“Just a little more baby. Let’s cum together, hm?” Jeno quickened his pace. He was already on edge because of how warm Jaemin’s insides are and how rough his and Mark’s cock are rubbing on each other.

A few more thrusts after, he released inside him with a deep groan. Jaemin simultaneously came on his chest. Later on, Jeno felt Mark’s cock twitch and his warm cum adding up on his.

The two pulled their cocks out. Mark and Donghyuck watched in amusement as Jaemin’s hole gaped as cum dripped on Yukhei’s couch. There was so much of it that it even trickled down on the floor.

The group caught their breaths as exhaustion dawned on them. They stayed quiet for a few moments until Donghyuck stood up.

“God I’m so tired. Mark, carry me to the guest room.” He commanded.

“Wha- you’re already up? Just walk?”

“Carry me!”

“Alright fine. The fuck.”

The couple walked away with Mark carrying Hyuck like a baby, but not before giving him a light kiss on the forehead.

“I bet a hundred bucks they’re going at it again.” Yukhei said seriously, making the other three chuckle knowing that it’s true.

“Alright, I’m going to tuck this baby in bed now. The other guest room is that way. Sleep comfortably you guys. Good night.”

Renjun suddenly got up from Yukhei’s hold and went to kiss Jaemin on the cheek, wishing him a good sleep.

“‘Night, Nana.”

“Nighty, Junnie.” Jaemin hummed.

Jeno and Jaemin sat there in silence. Arms wrapped around each other with so much familiarity as if they’ve known each other for years.

Jeno’s eyes are getting heavier by the minute, so he gets up with Jaemin in his arms and brings them to the guest room’s bathroom. He sits Jaemin by the sink and cleans him up with a towel. The latter’s head was falling off and he was on the verge of sleep, so as soon as Jeno finished he carried him to the bed and fixed the blanket over hi naked body.

“You’re not joining me?” Jeno looked back and saw Jaemin’s tired eyes on him.

“I’ll go sleep on the couch. You rest well there, princess.” Jeno said. He didn’t want to make Jaemin uncomfortable considering they only met today. And he shouldn’t be saying this since they’ve already had sex, but he didn’t want to make him feel like he’s taking advantage on the situation.

“Stay with me.” Jaemin mumbled.

“Oh.. okay then.”

Jeno lifted the covers and laid beside Jaemin, keeping a safe distance.

“Why so far? Cuddle me.”

Hesitantly, Jeno scooted closer to Jaemin until his shoulder touched his chest. He rolled to his side and examined Jaemin’s face. The latter had unbelievably perfect features. Doe eyes, long lashes, luscious lips. He caressed his cheeks and wow-- they feel so soft.

“What are you doing?” 

“Nothing. You just look gorgeous like this.” Jeno retracted his hand, but Jaemin spoke again.

“Hmm. You can keep it there. Or you can just hug me like I’ve been asking for the past minute.”

Jeno chuckled at his cuteness. He carefully lifted his arm to wrap them on Jaemin’s waist and pulled him closer, hearing him sigh in relief.

With a promise to himself that he will make a move the next day, Jeno pressed a kiss on Jaemin’s nose and drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i originally planned on posting fluff for nana's bday but i ended up with smut sjhds and idk if you guys were be able to visualize the scenes very well so i'm sorry for that :(
> 
> to na jaemin, the prettiest loveliest handsomest cutest most talented human being in the woooorld, i love you and i wish to spend more years with you <3
> 
> (idk how to celebrate birthdays so i'll just say it here hoho)
> 
> i hope you liked it! if not then it's fine too! <3 thank you so much for reading!
> 
> leave some comments below or on my [ cc ](%E2%80%9Dcuriouscat.qa/__nakitty%E2%80%9D) if you want (pls ;;) or @__nakitty on twt uwu
> 
> PS!! i'm so sorry if there was only a few yukren scenes TAT i'll try and make up for it with a separate fic... possibly.. hopefully..... ily i'm sorry :c


End file.
